What Happened to Kurama's Hair
by DiscardedBox
Summary: Kurma is cursed and now his hair has grown totally gross! What is the secret shampoo? please R&R! 3rd chapter is up.
1. how it all started

The secret of Kurama's precious hair  
  
A/N: I don't own yu-yu Hakusho or Pantene pro-v. This fic is probably gonna be sooo lame.  
  
Kurama was walking home from school. It was a normallest most boringest day ever.  
  
When he turned a corner, he saw a ragamuffin of a fortuneteller sitting by his front gate.  
  
"Can you please move?" asked Kurama nicely. He knew that he should be nice to elderly humans.  
  
The wrinkly fortuneteller said nothing.  
  
"Can you move please? You're preventing me from getting into my house." Kurama said a little louder.  
  
The hobo-ish fortuneteller still said nothing.  
  
Kurama was getting impatient. If Hiei was talking to the hobo-ish fortuneteller and she didn't answer, he probably would have cursed her and blasted her into space.  
  
Kurama was losing his well-kept cool. Remember the boring day at school? Yea. well, he's in a bad mood.  
  
"All right. If you won't move." Kurama muttered.  
  
He grabbed the fortuneteller and ran to a nearby street and set her down.  
  
Just as he was about to leave, the fortuneteller screamed "YOUR HAIR WIL NO LONGER BE SOFT AND SHINY! IT WILL BE SMELLY AND GROSS!!!"  
  
You can probably tell that Kurama was a little freaked out by this because he jumped and ran back home.  
  
A lot of people stared at him when he ran by and many of them ran the other way holding their noses.  
  
The first thing that Kurama did when he got home was stare into the mirror at his slimy hair.  
  
The scream was heard by Hiei, a couple miles away. Kurama poured about 50 bottles of Pantene pro-v on his dry hair and rinsed it off.  
  
His hair looked like it was back to normal so he went downstairs to get something to eat.  
  
His mother's scream was also heard by Hiei, still a couple miles away. He knew something had gone wrong so he went to investigate.  
  
Kurama rushed back up to the bathroom and stared at his precious hair that had mushrooms growing out of it.  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 


	2. Hiei to the Rescue!

Chapter 2 Hiei to the rescue!  
  
A/N: I don't own Yu-Yu Hakusho or Head&Shoulders 2 in 1, but I do own a lake.Hopefully no one will be mentally scarred forever at the text describing Kurama. Don't worry though. everything will be fine in the end.I guarantee it.and I don't own herbal essences.  
  
Kurama was crying in his room which was beginning to stink really badly.  
  
Hiei of course heard everything and went to see what was going on.  
  
"Where is Kurama!" demanded Hiei of Kurama's mommy.  
  
"Who's Kurama?" asked Shiori.  
  
"Uh... where's Shuichi?" asked Hiei.  
  
"I don't know...but try looking where it smells," advised Shiori.  
  
Hiei hurriedly ran to the dump.  
  
There was Kurama, sitting with banana peels and fungus protruding from his now green-ish hair.  
  
"Uuuggghhh..." said Hiei.  
  
He dragged Kurama through rotten dog food and moldy trash cans and to the lake (it appears in my story. I don't think it's real.)  
  
"now let's see if head and shoulders can cure you!"  
  
Hiei pour out globs of the shampoo on Kurama's hair.  
  
For a moment, it worked, then became smellyer than ever!  
  
"awww man..."said Hiei miserably.  
  
A lightbulb suddenly appeared on his head.  
  
Hiei: ouch! *as the lightbulb hit his head*  
  
"time for the Herbally Essenced secret Hiei Formula!" yelled Hiei and dumped the entire bottle of herbal essences on Kurama's head.  
  
The same thing happened but this time, all of Kurama's Hair had split ends!  
  
It did not feel like hair anymore!!!  
  
Kurama shouted," WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY MMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and sent all the birds in the forest(random setting) into the air.  
  
A/N: that chapter really sucks...i don't have that much time to write yyh. Answer me in a review: What color is Kurama's school uniform? You...will...review...you...will...review...you...will...review. 


	3. Kurama's Favorite food

A/N: heeellllloooo everybody! Sorry it took so long to get a new chapter up (the damn computer was not working). And im gonna say thanks to all the people who reviewed. And everybody knows that I basically don't own anything…enjoy!  
  
Kurama: WWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! MY PRETTYFUL HAIR IS COMPLETELY RUINED!!!! CURSE THE OLD B**** THAT DID THIS!!! I WAS JUST TRYING TO BE NICE TO HER BUT SHE WAS ALL STUBBORN AND DIDN'T MOVE SO I CARRIED HER TO HOBO ST. AND SHE CURSES ME!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: I thought you were smart!!!! You could've just jumped over her.  
  
Kurama: *sniffle* But that really wouldn't be nice…  
  
Hiei: Bah…hurry up and try to think how you can get rid of the slime oozing out of your hair…  
  
Kurama and Hiei: *think think think think think think*  
  
A fox suddenly comes bounding out of the trees. It talks to Kurama. Hiei stares at Kurama because he didn't know that Kurama could talk to foxes.  
  
Kurama: OH NO!!!!! THE FROSTING FACTORY IS BEING ROBBED!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: What does that have to do with anything!!!  
  
Kurama: uh…frosting's my favorite food…  
  
Hiei: WHAT!!! I thought you only liked healthy ningen foods!!! -.-;  
  
Kurama: *stares at the floor but then realizes that he's wasting time so he runs off towards the frosting factory*  
  
Hiei: *sigh…* Kurama is getting weirder every day…  
  
Kurama runs through the streets and a random guy from his class sees him.  
  
Random guy from Kurama's class: Hey Shuichi! What happened to your hair!  
  
Kurama: *skids to a stop and runs to cry in a corner*  
  
Hiei: *drags Kurama out and threatens the random classmate* don't make fun of Kurama when he's having a bad hair day!!!!  
  
Random classmate: *whispers to the other random classmate next to him* what kind of friends has he got? (Hiei: Care to say that a bit louder?)  
  
Kurama: *meets all the random classmates and they laugh at him* everybody*sniffle* picks on me*sniffle*.  
  
Hiei: Not that I don't like threatening people, but why do I have to do it…Kurama can do it just fine…  
  
They finally get to the frosting factory. There were only two robbers. And they were running away with all the frosting and a giant Ziploc bag.  
  
Kurama: AAAUUUUUGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!THE HORROR!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: *walks up to the robbers and unmasks them* Well well well… what have we here.  
  
Kurama: Hey you guys can't steal all the frosting!!!! I was gonna steal it when I go visit my uncle!!!  
  
Yusuke: Well we stole it first so it's ours!!!! *turns to Kuwabara* and I did the stealing! You sat around doing nothing to help so I get to eat all of it.  
  
Kuwabara: I was checking if there were any guards around.  
  
Yusuke: noooooo!!! You were still looking for that picture of Yukina!  
  
Hiei: *gives Kuwabara the extra scary death glare* Lay a finger on Yukina and die.  
  
Yusuke: *turns to Kurama and is about to ask about the hair when he sees that Kurama ripped the Ziploc bag and was eating the frosting* HEEEYYYYY!!!!THAT'S MY FROSTING!!!!  
  
He jumps in the pile of frosting and starts eating it.  
  
Hiei: *goes near the pile of frosting and takes a bite* Mmmmmm… this stuff is goood *dives in the pile of frosting as well*  
  
Kuwabara: *goes back in the factory and looks for the picture of Yukina*  
  
A/N: Yes, I know it was a stupid chapter but I'll make the next chapter more interesting…and im sorry, Kurama!!!! But you will have perdy shiny hair in the end!!! And to the readers: you will review…*swings a yo-yo in front of them*  
  
~Lark~ 


	4. The Great Teddy Bear and the Spaghetti m...

A/N: heeellllooo everybody!!! gomen gomen. I haven't updated in such a long time but we went camping and I got a lot of mosquito bites. But while I was there, I thought of random things to add to my stories. ^__^ That's a good thing, right? RIGHT??? Grrrr. And now for the disclaimer: I am so totally broke and have absolutely NO money for buying Yu Yu Hakusho. AAARRGGGHHH!!! I'M BROKE!!!!! WAAAAAHHHH!!!!!  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
Chapter 4 the great teddy bear and the spaghetti monster  
  
Kurama was still going boo hoo over his not0so-perdyful-anymore hair.  
  
But then he stopped crying.  
  
Hiei: Hey! You're supposed to moped around for the rest of the day, not stop crying! That's not part of the script!!!  
  
Kurama: I just found out a way to get my hair back!!! *jumps up and down*  
  
Hiei: it never left you *sweatdrop*  
  
Kurama: *grabs Hiei and starts to run* Come on Hiei! We're gonna go see the Great Teddy Bear!!  
  
Hiei: AAAAUUUUUGGGHHHH!!!!! It's not some ningen stuffed animal, is it?  
  
Kurama: how did you know?  
  
They run. Where the great teddy bear is, I don't know. Only Kurama does. But on their way to the teddy bear...  
  
Hiei: AAAUUUUGGGGHHHHHHH!!! It's the spaghetti monster!!!!*runs to hide in a corner*  
  
Kurama: What's so scary about the spaghetti monster? *big shadow walks up to him*  
  
Hiei: It's the worst monster that ever lived under my bed!!! It tap-dances toward you and no attacks work on him!! He throws giant tomato grenades at you and you're covered in tomato sauce!!! THE HORROR!!!  
  
Kurama: *eats up the spaghetti* Burp. that was good.  
  
Hiei: how do you do that?  
  
They go to the teddy bear.  
  
Kurama: *kneels down in front of it* o great teddy bear, we need your help!  
  
Hiei: since when did it become WE?  
  
(GTB: Great teddy bear)  
  
GTB: stand up already *kicks Kurama's nose* and what is that glob of frosting doing in your hair?  
  
Kurama: *rubs nose* owww...erm... can you get rid of the curse in my hair?  
  
GTB: Hmmmm...NO! but the great stuffed bunny will know how! Why don't you go see him instead?  
  
Kurama: Yay! Let's go Hiei!  
  
A/N: Yesssss!!! I love randomness. Comments anyone? 


	5. Wigs and Bunnies

A/N: there's really nothing that I have to say other than my disclaimer except for...did I tell you guys that I set the lid of an instant ramen on fire? I put it in the microwave and it burned the lid!!! And did I tell you that when my friend was nine, she put her bird in the microwave so she could see it ride the "merry-go-round". But the poor bird blew up!!!! And she accidentally stepped on her sister's bird and said that it flew away!! AHAHAHAAHA!!! That cracks me up!!! And now for the disclaimer: I own NOTHING. If I said I did, then the guy who made YYH would come and sue me and everybody knows I don't have money to hire and agent and defend myself in court so...on with the story!  
  
~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|  
  
Chapter 5 Wigs and bunnies  
  
Kurama and Hiei are on their way to see the great stuffed bunny.  
  
Hiei: do you even know where the stupid bunny lives???  
  
Kurama: DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIM A STUPID BUNNY!!! HE IS THE GREAT STUFFED BUNNY and he happens to be living in bunny land.  
  
A random portal to bunny land opens and they jump in. Bunny land is all pink and fluffy and there were a lot of bunnies.  
  
Hiei: do these bunnies have rabies??  
  
Kurama: I don't know. Why?  
  
Hiei: I'M ALLERGIC TO RABID BUNNIES THAT HAVE RABIES!!!!!!  
  
All the bunnies hear this. They all come and attack Hiei with rabies.  
  
Kurama: erm...yeah *walks away*  
  
Hiei: KURAMA!!! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE TO DIE!!!!  
  
Kurama is walking away, whistling.  
  
Hiei: *still being bombarded by bunnies* heh...some friend you turned out to be...All right bunnies of the evil rabies army! I challenge you to a duel!  
  
Bunny 1: wait a minute...this isn't Yu-Gi-Oh! Why's he challenging us to a duel?  
  
Bunny 2: *shrugs* maybe our evil rabies made him insane! Hiei: I'M NOT INSANE!!!! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL MEANS A SWORD FIGHT!!!!!!  
  
Bunnies: oooohhhhhhh...*they all dress up as samurais* with katanas  
  
Hiei and bunnies: *charges* Yyaaaaaaa!!!!!!!  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Kurama is walking to the great stuffed bunny's palace. The guards push him out.  
  
Kurama: Why am I not allowed to see him?  
  
Guard 1: Because you're to smelly  
  
Guard 2: mmmm...is that frosting on his hair?  
  
Guard 3: Yay! Frosting *they start to lick his hair*  
  
Kurama: aaaaaa!!!! Get off you rabid bunnies. Now I know that you are all spies from Frostingville and have frosting-phobia and can't stay away from frosting!!!  
  
Kurama goes inside the palace.  
  
Kurama: you're greatness! *bows*  
  
King Bunny: what do you three want?  
  
Kurama: *shakes off the bunnies* I heard that you can help return my hair to normal!  
  
King Bunny: eeewwww!!! You have a problem there...you gotta make a shampoo and dance the sacred bunny cha-cha-cha! Then it will go back to normal. Here's the list of stuff you gotta do. Wear this wig so the smell won't be smelled. Good luck loser!  
  
Kurama: I resent that...  
  
A/N: Kurama...a loser...ha! What a thought! Please review!!! It feels a lot better when you get reviews and I can update faster!!!! 


	6. the lollipop man and the first ingredien...

A/N: yes yes. Thank you people/person who reviewed. Anyways I'm bored so I will only say the disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, then I wouldn't have this crappy computer. I'd have a super super fast hi-tech laptop and a lot of video games. Get the picture?  
  
Chapter 6 Lollipop man and the first ingredient  
  
Kurama grabbed Hiei, saving him from the wrath of evil bunnies.  
  
Hiei: but I was winning! *heads of dead bunnies covered the floor*  
  
Kurama: we gotta go get the first ingredient to make the shampoo that will make my hair shiny and clean!!  
  
Hiei: fine *pout*  
  
Kurama: let's see... "first you must go in a flaming hot, highly dangerous, highly explosive, and hard-to-live-through volcano in Hawaii!! And find angelica and willow in mountain spring water"  
  
Hiei: Yay!! We're gonna go on vacation!!!! *starts to do the hula with a grass skirt*  
  
Kurama: we're going into a volcano!!! O.O How do we find plants there???  
  
Hiei: let's go and see  
  
In Hawaii...  
  
Hiei: oooohhhhhhh!!!! There's a giant lollipop stuck in the ground!!!!  
  
Kurama: there's a sign on it *reads* "DON'T EAT THE LOLLIPOP"  
  
Hiei: well then that's a nice invitation to eat to the lollipop! *takes it and eats it*  
  
Kurama: erm...yeah...  
  
They go to a volcano. The magma is not bubbling at all and it's not hot.  
  
Hiei: so much for highly dangerous and explosive and flaming hot and hard- to-live-through...*jumps in*  
  
Kurama: How do you do that?  
  
Hiei: I'm a fire demon, Kurama. You dummy. Tsk tsk...  
  
Kurama: *stands on the edge* can you see any plants there?  
  
Hiei: *looks around* there's a bottle here that says: inside is some angelica and willow in mountain spring water. Hmmm...sounds kinda familiar...  
  
Kurama: toss it up will ya?  
  
Hiei: okay *tosses up bottle* it's still familiar...  
  
Suddenly Hiei goes on fire and is blasted out of the volcano.  
  
Kurama: it IS dangerous!!!  
  
Hiei: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Big shadow falls over Hiei, who stops running around.  
  
Hiei: it's a lollipop bigger than the one I ate.  
  
Lollipop: so you DID eat it.  
  
Hiei: yup. It was watermelon and strawberry. Good.  
  
Lollipop: you shall feel my wrath!!!! *gets gooey stuff all over Hiei*  
  
Hiei: *licking the stuff* yum. Melted candy!!!  
  
All these ants suddenly crawl over Hiei.  
  
Hiei: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! *jumps in the volcano*  
  
BOOOMMM!!!!  
  
Kurama: *giggles* you remind me of hamster Huey and the gooey kablooie!!!!  
  
Hiei: I know how to make you die!!!! You need to be covered in ants! But I can't get any so leaves and sticks should be good. *piles up leaves and sticks on the lollipop*  
  
Lollipop: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! *dies*  
  
Hiei: Yay! But now I don't get to lick him... Kurama: *drags Hiei* let's go get the next ingredient...  
  
A/N: I never would have thought Hiei liked lollipops. But there's this pic that I have of Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei when they were little kids!! Hiei was eating a lollipop! Kurama was sleeping with his blankie and Yusuke was hugging his teddy bear!!! It's so cute! If you want to see it, email me! 


	7. Shampoo's shampoo ingredients

Chapter 7 Shampoo's Shampoo ingredients  
  
Lark: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!  
  
Weasel: why're you laughing?  
  
Lark: uh...I don't know...  
  
Weasel: well then start the story.  
  
Lark: yeah and if I'd owned anything, I would be bragging to everybody...  
  
Kurama: *reads the list* the next ingredients will be in another show called Ranma ½ . The person who has the ingredients is what you're trying to make.  
  
Hiei: Ranma ½?  
  
Kurama: Yeah...so?  
  
Hiei: Let's go!!!! I want to eat Ukyou's okonomiyaki!!!!  
  
Kurama: er...yeah...*they go to Ranma land*  
  
Hiei: *sees Ranma kicking a tree* Ha! You weakling ningen!! I can kick the tree better than you!!!! *goes up to the tree and breaks it*  
  
Ranma: I can do that too when I try *kicks down another tree*  
  
They set off to try and kick down the entire forest.  
  
Kurama: Can you help us find the next ingredient?  
  
Ranma: *read read* Well what're you trying to make here?  
  
Kurama: Shampoo.  
  
Ranma: Then you should go see Shampoo!  
  
Akane: *pops out of a bush* Wow! Ranma is intelligent for one second there!  
  
Kurama: Shampoo?  
  
Hiei: don't you know anything Kurama? Shampoo's the purple haired girl! We met her evil twin before! Kurama: Her evil twin?  
  
Hiei: CONDITIONER!!!! Remember????  
  
Kurama: So where is Shampoo.  
  
Akane: At the store place.  
  
Kurama: Okay!  
  
At the store place...  
  
Hiei: I don't see her!!!!  
  
Kurama: Let's go back.  
  
Back...  
  
Ranma: She was there this morning...  
  
Nabiki: *pops out of another bush* I know where she is!  
  
Kurama: Where?  
  
Nabiki: Are you going to pay me for the valuable information?  
  
Kurama: Fine. *gives her a penny*  
  
Nabiki: that's it... -.-;; Okay...She's on a roof.  
  
Kurama: A ROOF???  
  
Hiei: then it'll be easy to find.  
  
After a few minutes...  
  
Hiei: *dragging Shampoo* man, she's overweight or something...  
  
Shampoo: *pounds him*  
  
Hiei: oh yeah! *chops off her head*  
  
Kurama: ewwww...  
  
Ranma: thanks Hiei! Now if you'll just-  
  
Kurama: HIEI!!! WE DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE HAS THE INGREDIENTS!!! AND YOU'VE JUST MURDERED HER!!!!  
  
Hiei: fine. *yells* Sesshoumaru!!!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: What?  
  
Hiei: lend me your good sword. *takes the sword and slashes at Shampoo*  
  
Shampoo: huh?  
  
Kurama: It's ALIVE!!!!! *runs around screaming*  
  
Shampoo: What do you wierdos want???  
  
Kurama: We want your shampoo ingredients!!!  
  
Shampoo: Why didn't you say so? *hands them a jar*  
  
Kurama: hmm...rosemary and jasmine with orange flower in mountain spring water...  
  
Hiei: hmmm...that sounds familiar too...  
  
Kurama: Yay! Let's go now!  
  
Hiei: Wait! I haven't eaten Ukyou's okonomiyaki yet!!!  
  
Ukyou: Here *hands him some okonomiyaki*  
  
Hiei: Yay! *eats it all up*  
  
Kurama: Bye Bye!  
  
Weasel: That's it???  
  
Lark: yep  
  
Weasel: aww...not too much action there...  
  
Lark: flame me if you want but please leave a comment 


	8. Lark's note

I'm really running out of ideas now cuz I have writer's block. Email me any ideas you might have okay? 


	9. THE ALLIANCE OF THE RED UNDERPANTSED BAN...

Lark: OOHHH!!!! I'm sorry... I haven't updated in... *counts fingers* um... a loooooooonngggg time... sorry... but school has been keeping me sooo damn busy... yeah... now without any more cabbages in the way of thanksgiving break... THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!!!! *gives reviewers a million cookies and a big hug*  
  
OH WAIT!!!! I'VE BEEN WRITING MY ORIGINAL FICTION FOR SO LONG THAT I FOR GOT TO DO THE DISCLAIMER!!! *whacks meself* haha... I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Kurama... wish I could...  
  
Weasel: I'M IN LONDON RIGHT NOW!!! I'M SENDING MY UNDERLING, FERRET, TO ANNOY LARK!!!  
  
Ferret: hee hee... *rubs hands together*  
  
Lark: hmm... I think she's plotting...  
  
Ferret: RRAAAAAAWWRR!!!! *attacks Lark*  
  
CHAPTER 9 THE ALLIANCE OF THE RED UNDERPANTSED BANANAS AND OTHER RANDOM JUNK!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: What next?  
  
Kurama: erm... I'm hungry... can we eat?  
  
Hiei: uh... *sees an elephant* HEY LOOK!!! A BLOB OF GRAY!!!! *slashes at it with katana*  
  
Kurama: HIEI!!! YOU JUST KILLED AN INNOCENT ELEPHANT!!!! HOW COULD YOU!!!!  
  
Hiei: *looks at slaughtered elephant* whoa! It's red inside!!! *takes blood an smears it everywhere* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I AM THE RED MANCE!! I SHALL RULE THE WORLD!!!!  
  
Kurama: *sobs* OH POOR ELEPHANT!!! I SHALL GIVE YOU A PROPER BURIAL!!! *stomach growls* *looks at elephant* NOOOOOO!!!!! I SHALL RESIST!! I SHALL RESIST!!! I SHALL RE- *eats the elephant*  
  
Hiei: *grabs a pair of random underwear and sticks it on his head* WOOOHOOOO!!!! NOW I AM THE RED UNDERPANTS MENACE!!!!  
  
Kurama: *barfs out elephant* uggghh... I shall never eat an elephant ever again... by the way, where did that elephant come from???  
  
Hiei: *looks around* HEY LOOK!!!!! A SNACK STAND!! *points* HEY LOOK!! A GIRAFFE!!!! WOOHOOOO!!!! IT'S THE ZOOOOOOO!!!! *raids peanuts from the snack stand*  
  
Kurama: *puts on headphone*  
  
Hiei: *eats peanuts* YAY!!!!! PEANUTS!!!!!  
  
Kurama: I loooove to siiiiiinnnggg!!!!! *starts singing*  
  
Monkeys come over.  
  
Commander Monkey: PUT THE PEANUTS DOWN!!!! AND STOP THAT HORRIBLE SINGING!!!!  
  
Kurama: humph. You stupid monkeys just don't appreciate good singing! *sticks out tongue*  
  
Hiei: NOOOOO!!!! THE RED UNDERPANTS MENACE WILL NEVER SURRENDER TO MONKEYS!!!! AND WHY DO VILLANS HAFTA TO SAY THOSE CHEESY LINES ALL THE TIME!!!?????  
  
Commander Monkey: *shrugs* I think it's the stupid director's fault that the script is written like a cabbage...  
  
Hiei: ... alrighty then... THE RED UNDERPANTS MENACE SHALL FORM AN ALLIANCE WITH THE ARMY OF RABID MONKEYS!!!!  
  
AORM (army of rabid monkeys): YEAH!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: LET US BE THE ALLIANCE OF THE RED UNDERPANTSED BANANAS!!!!  
  
AORM: YEAH!!!!!  
  
Kurama: *grabs Hiei's collar* we have a mission to finish ya know...  
  
Hiei: *hands over the peanuts* here. This is the last ingredient. *runs off with the monkeys* COME ALLIANCE OF THE RED UNDERPANTSED BANANAS!!!! WE MUST FORCE THE GREAT GIRAFFES TO JOIN US!!!!...  
  
Kurama: *holds peanuts and has dot eyes with hair popping out* okay... *goes back to bunny land*  
  
King Bunny: AH! All the three ingredients are here!!! *eats the peanuts*  
  
Kurama: *lightning bolt background* WHAT???? HOW COULD YOU EAT THE SACRED INGREDIENT????? NOW MY HAIR SHALL NEVER BE CLEAN AND SHINEY EVER AGAIN!!!!! OH THE HORROR!!!! *cries in a corner*  
  
King Bunny: oh geez... you only needed the two ingredients... I threw in the peanuts on the list cuz im too lazy to get then by myself.  
  
Kurama: *rolls eyes* okay... so what do I do?  
  
King Bunny: Mix them together! What else can you do with these plants...  
  
Kurama: okay... *starts to mix plants together* hey! This reminds me of when I was little and I picked out all these plants and I took a rock and smashed them and mized them and poured sand from the sandbox all over them! Then I went on the swings. *puts on headphones*  
  
King Bunny: Hey! What songs do you got there! *takes Kurama's headphones* YEAH!!!!! MY FAVORITE SONGS FROM DDR!!!! WOOHOO!!!  
  
Kurama: *swipes at King Bunny* THOSE ARE MY DDR SONGS!!!! GET AWAY FROM THEM!!!! *foams at the mouth while attacking King Bunny*  
  
King Bunny: ewwwwwww... you're foam at the mouth...  
  
Kurama: WHAT??? I AM???? AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! THAT MEANS A RABID FANGIRL IS NEARBY!!!!!!  
  
Lark: *jumps out* WOOOHOOO!!!! I CAN FINNALLY COME OUTTA THAT CRAMPED POSITION!!! *does warm-up stretches*  
  
Kurama: Hey! Aren't you that one authoress that was writing the story?  
  
Lark: yeah. Soooooo????  
  
Kurama: Are the director of the story also?  
  
Lark: yeah. Sooooooooo????  
  
Kurama: The alliance of the red underpantsed bananas are after you. They have an army of zoo animals with them.  
  
Hiei: YEAH!!!!! EVERYONE ATTACK HER!!!!!!!  
  
Lark: *takes out her portable sonic the hedgehog balloon* (I don't own Sonic the hedgehog either) *gets on it* WOOOOHOOOO!!!!! *rides away on the giant sonic the hedgehog balloon* YAY!!!! SEE ME RIDE ON MY SONIC THE HEDGEHOG BALLOON!!!!!! IT'S SO SONIC THE HEDGEHOGYYY!!!!!  
  
Hiei: okay. *watches*  
  
Kurama: ahem... back to my hair... I'm done mixing it!!!!  
  
King Bunny: Okay. Now plaster it all over your head and do the bunny cha- cha-cha.  
  
Kurama: *plasters it all over his head* ... *dances* CHA-CHA-CHA... CHARMIN!!!!  
  
Kurama's hair gets all glowy and it turns clean.  
  
Kurama: WOOOOHOOOOOOO!!!!!!! YYAAAAYYYYYY!!!!!! YIPEEEEE!!!! YAHOOOOOO!!!! *starts doing a sugar added happy dance*  
  
Hiei: finally...  
  
Hobo fortune teller lady: *pops outta nowhere* Yay! You finally removed the stupid curse! Now the authoress will hafta end the dumb story!!!! ... uh... where is she?  
  
Everybody else: *sweatdrops* over there showing off her portable sonic the hedgehog balloon thingy...  
  
Lark: *to some innocent villagers from Inuyasha (don't' own it)* SEE??? IT'S MY WONDERFUL PORTABLE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG BALLOON!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: HEY LOOK!!!! IT'S A PORTABLE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG BALLOON!!!!! *jumps on balloon*  
  
Lark: AND THE BEST PART IS THAT IT CAN FIT MORE THAN ONE PERSON!!!!  
  
Miroku: REALLY??? *jumps on*  
  
Kagome and Sango: *jumps on also*  
  
Sonic the hedgehog balloon: *starts to wobble*  
  
Shippou: *turns into balloon but no one wants to ride on him* awwww... *cries*  
  
Ferret: hehe... *pops Shippou and the pratable sonic the hedgehog balloon* oops...  
  
Lark and everybody else: *flying away on the popped balloon* AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lark: AAAHHHH!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!! THAT'S THE END OF THE STORY!!!! SEE YA LATER!!!!! *flies off*  
  
Kurama and Hiei: *sweatdrop* that's it???  
  
Hobo fortune teller lady: YEAH!!!! IT'S THE END OF THE STORY!!!!!!  
  
King Bunny: then why are we still here... the authoress is gone...  
  
Kurama: unless... *starts to foam at the mouth uncontrollably*  
  
Hiei: OH NO!!!! RABID FANGIRL ALERT!!!!!!  
  
Lark: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *chases them around* 


End file.
